In an existing art, an intelligent micro projection product may also become an intelligent micro projector, which refers to a projector having a new wireless fidelity (WIFI) Internet access function and carrying an intelligent operating system. An Android system is the intelligent operating system which is widely applied to this series of products at present. The intelligent micro projection product supports multi-screen interaction, can be interconnected and shared with Android mobile phones, Android Pad, iPhone, iPad and the like, supports a one-key hot-spot wireless access point (AP) and direct connection of WIFI, has multiple USB interfaces, supports a USB keyboard, a mouse and the like, and has the characteristics of small volume, easy operation, multiple functions, multiple supports, portability and the like. At present, the intelligent projection technology is under continuous progress, and the function is continuously improved.
The luminance adjustment of a projection effect involves two aspects, i.e. image luminance and projection luminance. The projection luminance of an existing projection product is changed by adjusting the current of a light emitting diode (LED) lamp in the projector and by further adjusting the power. However, if the power is increased, the power consumption is certainly increased, and the duration of a battery is reduced; and if the power is decreased, the power consumption can be reduced, but an image may be displayed unclearly. Most of current projection products generally adopt a manual adjustment manner or an automatic adjustment manner according to light sensation. The manual adjustment manner is troublesome and wastes time and labor; and the automatic adjustment manner according to the light sensation is useless because the luminance in a particular environment is fixed.
Furthermore, in a particular scene, how to automatically adjust the luminance of a screen and how to make a user see a clearer image are problems to be solved. In a use process of the projector, the user may have some specific requirements for different pictures. If the pictures are relatively dark, the user may hope the pictures to be brighter and clearer, so that some details can be clearly seen, such as a series of dark pictures photographed by public security officers at dark places when in criminal investigation, The user may hope some pictures to be darker, if the pictures are bright, and the projector is relatively bright in the current scene, eyes of the user will be uncomfortable when looking at the pictures; and sometimes, although the pictures are moderate in luminance, the overall picture luminance is homogeneous, and various objects cannot be clearly distinguished, so that a contrast needs to be adjusted at the moment.
However, the existing projector cannot adjust the contrast. If the projector can perform the self-adaptive adjustment for information such as the luminance or the contrast and the like, can adjust the pictures that are too bright to be little dark and adjust the pictures that are too dark to be little bright, and also can improve the contrast and definition of the image and improve the picture quality, a better user experience can be achieved in this way.